He broke me!
by I-love-Russia-da
Summary: Destiel alone with Sam... Dean away hunting shapeshifters... what could possibly happen? WARMING INCLUDES RAPE, NOT DETAILED... Dean/Castiel Sam/Gabriel
1. Chapter 1

Castiel P.O.V

I was sitting on Dean's bed waiting for my soul mate to return from his hunt. I loved this bed; it smelled so much like Dean. The smell was so intoxicating, it made me feel wanted and Dean made me feel loved. Someone to love me was all I ever wanted; even my own family did not love me. They just wanted me to follow orders and do what they said. The worst thing that ever happened to me was, Michael. The things he made me do for him; the memories of my childhood tortured me every night.

I had tried talking to Dean about it. But then I thought that Dean would leave me if he found out that I was broken goods and was not what he wanted. I needed to be brave, if Dean really loved me then he would understand and try to comfort me, and help me forget. I was finally happy. I had everything I ever wanted, I had my friends, my loving brother Gabriel and my loving soul mate Dean, and the world was not going to end any time soon. It has been such a long time since I ever let myself feel happiness, but now I do because I am sure nothing will hurt me as long as Dean is here to save me.

BANG. What was that? I slowly turned around scared to know what it might be. Is it a demon? I stick my hand into my trench coat pocket and pull out my angel blade, ready to attack. Could I kill if I had to? I can't seem to answer myself, but I know I would do anything for Dean. The culprit behind the noise turns out to be Sam. I relax when I notice it's my boyfriend's brother. I put down my blade onto the table and smile. Later wishing I had never put down that blade.

Why is Sam here? Shouldn't he be at that hunt with Dean? This is all very strange, even for me. Did they kill the monster early? That would be really nice, and then I could spend more time with Dean. But where is he? "Hey Sam, where is Dean?" I asked innocently. "Oh he's not here, don't worry about him. We are all alone in this room together, he won't be back for a couple of hours," Sam replied as he starts to smile at me weirdly. An awful feeling starts accumulating in the pit of my stomach.

This is all very uncomfortable and strange, even more so as Sam has not stopped staring at me since he has entered the room. I was slightly scared but then I thought this is Sam he wouldn't hurt me, would he? But then when I looked at Sam again, and I knew something was wrong with him.

I need to get out of this room. I won't tell Sam that I am leaving as he may try to stop me. I try to teleport out of this room but nothing was happening. What the hell is going on? I can't seem to move, what is wrong with my magic? I glance around the room and I notice something on the wall. I see the mark so cleverly hidden. Why the hell is there a sigil on the wall to stop an angel's magic from working? I'm so confused, what is going on? I feel vulnerable right now. I suddenly remember the old feelings, the ones I had when I was a child alone with Michael. I shake my head trying to forget the horrid memories. I look up at Sam with a puzzled look wondering what the hell is wrong with him.

Sam opens his mouth, "Castie. Castiel. Cas, you know how you are Dean's lover? Well guess what? I don't like it". What's happening? Did I do something wrong to offend the younger brother. What should I do? I start to wonder what to say or how I should escape. "Sam I'm sor..." That's all I got to say before Sam forced me up against the wall and started to kiss me...I don't know how to react. Sam is hurting me. As he continues to do what he had started, I feel like crying, this is so different compared to how Dean treats me. Dean is so gentle and tries not to hurt me, and does everything in his power to make me feel welcome and safe. But with Sam, it feels like I'm his slave and I have no say or choice in what happens to me. All I want to be with Dean. I want Dean's strong arms wrapped around me, comforting me, telling me everything is going to be okay. What is he going to do? I don't want this to happen.

"Sam, please stop. You're hurting me!" I say as I wipe away my tears, something is very wrong with Sam. "Have you slept with my brother yet you little angel slut?" Sam shouted the question at me with venom in his voice. "N-no we were going to do it when I was ready and felt comfortable ... pp-please Sam don't do this. I love your brother." Tears are falling down my face, as I knew what was about to happen.

"Nice... so you're still a virgin. That's good to know. Everything is going to be just how I planned." Sam did not know. He did not know what I had endured, just because I hadn't slept with Dean yet, did not mean I was a virgin. I am a disgusting, good for nothing rubbish, and that is what Michael made me into, thinking this brings more tears to my blue eyes.

Sam pushes me against the bed, forcefully pressuring my lips onto his, while starting to undress me. He kept going even though I had tears in my eyes. I knew the feeling I was having; I knew what Sam was going to do to me. I thought this was never going to happen to me ever again, since the last person who did it to me is dead.

I knew that if I didn't struggle and did not scream, Sam would hurt me less, and it will be over quicker. I had learned this the hard way, begging won't make a difference. Tears kept streaming down my face and I could not stop this, no one could. I felt my body go light as I stopped fighting it. I know the less I complained the faster it was going to be and then Sam would go, but I don't know how much pain I can handle, if I could withstand the unbearable pain that long.

I knew it. Whenever I have just a little bit of happiness, it all gets taken away from me. Dean won't want me anymore; no one would want me anymore. "Dean. Dean, I need your help." I kept repeating, hoping that Dean will somehow hear me.

Dean P.O.V

I was returning to the hotel just after I finished killing the shape shifter. It has been a hard day worth of work and right now I miss and need my amazing and sexy angel, I can't wait to see him. I want to talk to Castiel; I was so confused why Sam suddenly left, we were halfway through the hunt, and I mentioned that Cas was most likely waiting for me back at the hotel. As the hunt was taking longer than I thought it would and that he might be worrying about me. Maybe he went to tell Castiel that I was going to come home late, but then why didn't he answer any of my calls?

"Don't worry." I kept telling myself, all my questions will be answered, when I reach the hotel and see my beautiful lover. Well this is good, I can both surprise them by coming home early as I finished this job early. It's weird as soon as Sam left; I saw the shape shifter and killed the son of a bitch. Before I could tell Sam, he was already gone. He must be half an hour ahead of me. I'll reach the hotel in no time.

OWWWW. Son of a bitch, what the hell was that? I suddenly had an incredible pain in my head. I hear a voice, it was faint but I could still make out the words and who were saying it. I turned a pale shade of white and start driving faster towards the hotel, as I feared something terrible might have happened. What I had heard scared the hell out of me. I heard my broken angel Castiel. It seemed as if all the fight in him has left. With the strength he had left he kept repeating "Dean, please help me."...


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel P.O.V

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, gripping me so tightly it was painful. My whole body immediately tensed, my heart started beating so hard I thought it was trying to escape my now bruised and swollen body. I am in so much pain, it's hard for me to sit down.

I tried to turn around to see who it was, but the person pulled me in for a tight bear hug. I tensed thinking that maybe Sam had come back. But then I relaxed. I suddenly realized who it was. I didn't have to look at his face, all the clues I needed was there. The way the person smelled, and the manner his arms felt around my broken body, was all the clues I needed. It was Dean. I winced from the pain Dean caused when he hugged me, but I am not willing to let Dean go. I need this moment and I desperately need Dean.

I felt like I was going to break down and burst into tears and the only thing holding me together was Dean. I couldn't hold it in anymore; tears streamed down my face, out of shame and fear of what had happened to me. It was my entire fault; I must have done something wrong. Why would Michael and Sam want to hurt me, if I had done nothing wrong?

If I told Dean what occur here tonight then maybe he will hurt me as well, after all who will believe me? I just want to die. I thought God wanted me to be happy but I was wrong. He killed Michael and made me think that it was a sign, that my childhood and upbringing was not my fault. I now know he only killed Michael to make me think it was over, for I can learn to be happy and be safe, only for it to be taken away. It was his plan all along, to hurt me by using my lover's brother to rape me. I must have done something so badly for God to hate and punish me like this. Tears kept falling down my face slowly leaving a wet patch on Dean's back. "I'm so s-s-orry Dean, you don't deserve a horrible lover like me," I whispered silently to my soul mate.

Dean P.O.V

"Cas, tell me what's wrong." I asked Cas wondering what had happened to make my angel this upset. He must have been is so much pain to call me, like he did. His voice gave himself away, he sounded as if he endured excruciating pain. Who had done this to my angel? Was it a demon? Could it be Crowley? He had hated Castiel and me, since we had started dating, or maybe it was an angel, who was disgusted with what Castiel had turned into. I had so many questions but no answers.

Castiel P.O.V

"Cas, tell me what's wrong." Dean asked me. I shook my head again and again; I could not tell Dean what had happened. He wouldn't believe me. What should I do? My life is ruined. If I state the truth and turn Sam in, Dean might think I was making it up as an excuse to break up with him. Or he could ignore me and do nothing because it is Sam. Dean would do anything for Sam. No, what would be worse is if he believes me and decides to leave, because why would he want damaged goods for a boyfriend?

_"You like it, I know you do, my bitch," he said that I liked it, my brain was saying no but down their thought differently. What is wrong with me? I'm disgusting. I just want to die. "You are nothing. You are my slut you got what you deserved, don't you ever forget it. I am better than you and stronger than you. Today and every other day from now, whenever and wherever I like, I will make you my bitch. You got that?"_

"Cas, please baby, tell me what's wrong. I'm begging you, you're making me worried." Maybe Dean felt like he was being ignored, because I was just standing here. I am in so much pain; I do not register Dean's words. I tried to sit down onto a chair, but my eyes watered as the pain rushed up my side as my bruised area touched the chair. I shot up to prevent myself from screaming in agony. Dean ran over to me, which was only a meter away from where he was standing. "What's wrong Castiel please tell me? I love you and it's breaking my heart watching you right now," Dean said as a tear escapes his eyes. He tried making the bed more comfortable for me to lie but when I do keep wincing from the pain.

_"I'm watching you now my broken angel and you look so good naked," I felt so disgusting. I tried to move but then remembered the sign stopping my "mojo" as Dean would call it. I could not move, so it seemed I was stuck to this bed._

I closed my eyes; I remembered what had happened, I keep getting these flashbacks, which are killing me.

Dean P.O.V

"Castiel I love you, I will no matter what. Tell me what happened please… Please." It's out of character of me to beg but I need to know what is making my angel so upset. He's just sitting there doing nothing. I feel like shouting at him, I want him to tell me what was wrong. I was getting more and more worried every second. What worried me the most was how quiet Castiel is? "TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" I shouted and demanded. Castiel looks so startled, and I instantly regret shouting at him. He started to cry even harder, oh my God what have I done? Castiel is fragile, I need to be more careful, and I need to be more patient, something I am not good at, but I will try for my Cas. I looked deep into Castiel's blue eyes, all I could see was pain, panic and terror. What could have possibly happen to the Angel of the Lord for him to be this frightened?

Castiel P.O.V

"TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Dean shouted at me. Why is Dean shouting at me? Did I do something wrong? I don't think I could live knowing Dean hated me too. I cried more at the thought of having my only love hating me, is it possible to cry this much? "I'm so sorry; I can't believe I shouted at you. Please baby, it's my fault for shouting. I love you. I would never intentionally hurt you." I looked into Dean's eyes for the first time since he came into this room. Dean had been crying. His eyes are red with tears falling down his face. Was he crying for me, he cares? I'm hurting him.

I know I should tell Dean what happened. I can't keep running away from the truth. I looked into Dean's eyes, I know that I can trust him; I know that Dean loves me as much as I love him, and he won't leave me. "I...was...rap...," I whispered so softy that Dean did not hear what I said. "Castiel, can you repeat that louder please? I looked Dean straight in the eye and said "Dean I was raped"...


	3. Chapter 3

Dean P.O.V

What the hell is going on? Anger washed over my body, fuming with pure red rage, when I hear the word "rape." Who would rape my beautiful angel Castiel? What should I do? I can't let my anger show; I don't want to scare Castiel any more than he already was. I need to calm down.

Castiel P.O.V

I wanted to leave. I cannot stand the painful look on Dean's face, after I told him that I was raped, he just stood there not saying anything. But soon enough, he comes up to me and gives me the biggest hug I could ever ask for; it was exactly what I needed at the moment. It made me feel safe but at the same time it brought back some horrible memories, which I hope would go away. "Castiel, who was it? Please tell me, I'll kill them." Dean looks so heartbroken, he was pleading for the truth; something he only does for the people he cares about. I can't tell Dean anything. I know what he will do if I tell him that it was Sam. He won't kill his own brother. Dean after all went to hell for him. I am doomed no matter what I do.

_"Cas, Cas, Cas, you can't tell anyone. It's not like anyone will believe you. You think my brother will believe you? I've been his brother for 30 years, while you've been dating him for only 2 years. Dean and I have been through so much together. I was the one who was with him when our mom died. I'm the one who comforted him when our dad died. Where were you Castiel, huh? So who do you think he will believe, me or you?" Sam spat at me._

I shook my head repeatedly, "Dean can you please forget about all this mess, it does not matter. It's not important. I don't want you wasting your time on me. You should be working on a case. I'm not worth it." I say to Dean while staring at the floor, feeling worthless. Dean sits next to me, on the bed and we start to cuddle, with him gently holds my angel hand. It was pure bliss for a few minutes and we lay hand in hand for a while until Dean broke the peaceful silence.

"Castiel, don't you ever think that. You are amazing, you are worth every damn minute of my day, and I would do anything for you, even if I have to risk my life to save you. I will not forget about this, as I know this is hurting you, and what kind of a boyfriend will I be if I don't take care of my boyfriend? Castiel, you mean more to me than anything, you are worth more than all the pies in the world and that means a lot!" Dean says trying to make me laugh. As a reward for his hard work, I let out a small chuckle, which in return makes Dean smile.

I turn my head to look at Dean's face. I look deep into my hunter's eyes, and all I see in the swarm of green, was love, deep never-ending love. I realized at this very moment that I desire Dean in every possible way. I want him to be mine forever. I want to marry Dean. I yearn to grow old with Dean. What I fear the most is, if anything would happen to Dean, I won't have anything else to live for, he's my everything. He's too good for me; I do not deserve to have Dean.

Dean P.O.V

I look deep into Castiel eyes, and all I see is deep never ending pain. I need to help my poor angel. I had never loved anyone as much as I love Castiel. This scares me, because I'm so vulnerable when it comes to Cas. I've always known that Castiel was my weakness but I would do anything for him. Castiel was mine and only mine. I need to have Castiel forever. I want to marry him. I want to grow old with him. I want to die with him.

Castiel P.O.V

I don't ever want to leave this bed, but I knew that if I stayed any longer, I would have to tell Dean what had happened to me, only eventually reveal who had done this to me. I don't think I could handle the pain of having Dean know all my secrets and what makes me vulnerable. I need to escape, but I was trapped, that symbol that Sam had drawn onto the window is doing an excellent job in keeping me from using my powers. I need a plan; maybe I could rub it off. But I knew that I would not be able to move more than a centimeter before I would roll over from the agony I was feeling.

Maybe I could trick Dean into doing it? "Dean, can you please wipe those symbols from the window? They're hurting me, it's a trap to weaken angels." I was not lying. I could never lie to Dean, my one true love. Dean expression appears startle, maybe because I said that was not related to what had happened to me. He did not register what I just said. I shake Dean's head a bit annoyed. "Dean did you hear me? Please wipe the symbol from the window."

Dean P.O.V

"Dean did you hear me? Please wipe the symbol from the window." I snap out of the trance I was in. I didn't know what the symbol did, but I get out of my comfortable place on the bed and walk over to the window and break the symbol. But as soon as I turn around to face the bed, to ask some difficult and embarrassing questions to Castiel, because I needed some answers, so I could kill the son of a bitch who had done this to my beautiful angel.

"I know this is hard for you Cas but..." I suddenly stop half way through my sentence as I looked at the bed, it was empty and Castiel was nowhere in sight. Why did Castiel suddenly leave? Does he not trust me? Tears escaped my eyes. My broken vulnerable angel was out there in this big cruel world all alone. What kind of monster could hurt my innocent angel? I made a promise to myself that I was going to kill who ever had done this. I am not going to rest until I knew who did it and that person is going to pay dearly, with their life.

I sat down on the bed where Cas had been a few minutes ago. I inhaled deeply and I could still smell my angel, what a lovely fragrance Castiel wore. My angel smelled like roses and strawberries, while I smelled like burgers and pies. I looked around the room where my angel had been hurt so badly. My eyes watered at the thought of Castiel being hurt and I was not here to help him. I didn't protect my baby. I'm a terrible boyfriend. The worst part of all is, Castiel did not trust me enough to tell me who had done it.

Suddenly I smiled for what felt like the first time in ages, I remembered the hidden camera. I had installed into this hotel just this morning to make sure that my brother, Sam, was not drinking demon blood anymore and was clean. I went to the cupboard and took out the camera out of its hidden place, I felt a bit uneasy. Was I ready to watch this? I have to be in order to help Cas. I connect the camera to Sam's laptop, and got ready to watch this horrifying video. I was finally going to get some proper answers.

I click play...


	4. Chapter 4

Mentions of Sabriel don't like don't read :) this is also a couple of days after Dean finds the video

Sam P.O.V

Where am I? What the hell happened and what is that on my clothes? Shit, its blood. What's worse is the semen like substance on my pants, wait it is semen. It couldn't be Gabriel's as we're waiting to make love when we were ready. I'm lost and confused. Did I cheat on Gabriel? I would never be able to forgive myself if I had. Would Gabriel forgive me, if I did? What have I done? Was I drunk and had a one night stand? After a few pondering thoughts, I start feeling dizzy. I put my hand on my head as a searing pain ran through my skull, as if something was trying to make me forget what I had done.

No. I could not have been drunk. I've never been much of a drinker, at least not like Dean. I walk around the town until I come across a small shop. I realized that I am starving, so I buy water and some fruit. Suddenly I go pale right as the newspaper catches my eyes and I see the date. It's Tuesday the 15th of March. What the hell is going on?

The last thing I remember was hanging out with my cheeky boyfriend Gabriel. We were cuddling on the sofa together, watching Women in Black. It was a really scary movie for Gabriel even though he was an angel, only he's my angel. I had to comfort Gabriel as he was getting scared. I even let him put his head on my lap, while I caressed his hair trying to make him feel safe.

We had started watching the film after Dean and I finished killing that demon. According to the newspaper that was all 5 days ago. Why can't I remember anything? This was all so confusing, I should call Dean or Castiel or maybe Gabriel? I need to figure this out, how can I not remember the last 5 days? I have to get to the bottom of this. Maybe Dean can help me solve this misunderstanding. I find myself not being able to breathe. Oh my God, it hurts so much.

I look down at myself. I take a sharp breath when I notice the growing red spot on my t-shirt. I'm bleeding. "NO. NO. NO. NO!" Suddenly I'm filled with some memories and I recall what happened.

_Flash back (5 DAYS AGO)_

_After watching the movie with Gabriel, I felt like going to bed. But I wanted to spend more time with my Gabriel. "Baby can you go to the kitchen and get me a drink? I am so thirsty, and get me some sweets, I feel like a mmmm... lolly pops."_

_Gabriel begs me looking at me with his puppy eyes. "The things I do for you. Okay but you're buying me some pastries in the morning. We also need to do some groceries and stock up on sweets for you as you keep eating it all! I swear Gabe, if you weren't an Angel you would have gotten diabetes." I state with a sly grin, as I knew that Gabriel does not like going to the nearest shop as the cashier has the hots for him. "But... okay fine Sammy, I will."_

_I walk into the kitchen with a smile still on my face when I hear a knock on the door, but I ignore it as I think its Dean back from his date with Castiel. They're so gross; they can't keep their hands off each other. I return to the living room with the drinks. "Gabriel after this drink I want you to-"_

_CRASH. The drinks fall out of my hands and break into a million pieces as I run towards my fallen angel, with tears in my eyes. I search his body to see if he had been stabbed. I couldn't find any wounds. Someone must have flown him across the room using magic. What the hell am I going to do? I can't take him to the hospital. Looking at Gabriel I knew I loved him, and I don't know what I would do if I'd lost him. I am going to kill whoever did this to my baby. _

_I let out a breath of relief. It was going to be okay. Gabriel had simply fainted. He was starting to open his eyes. "Sa-am ..." Gabriel was too weak to speak; with each word he spoke, it made him weaker. "Gabriel, try not to speak, save your strength. I'm here now, I will protect you." I whisper as I pull Gabriel into a hug full of love. But he slowly gasps and points towards a person standing behind me. He was too terrified to speak. I slowly turn my head and see a demon, someone I thought would never be here._

_"Hey moose," Crowley smirks and snaps his fingers. Suddenly I feel a burning feeling in my chest. I take off my shirt to see what damage Crowley has done to me. My tattoo was gone, the one which protected me from demons being able to possess my body. OH SHIT! I quickly turn around and see Gabriel on the floor staring at me knowing what is about to happen. Gabriel and I stare into each other's eyes, it was only for a few seconds but to us it felt like eternity. My eyes were screaming, "I'm sorry". Gabriel was in pain and wasn't in any condition to help me. "Moose I need your body, for my plan. Don't worry you won't remember a second of what is going to happen." The smirk on Crowley face scared the hell out of me. "What do-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence as Crowley was entering me, black smoke going down my throat. _

_No One P.O.V_

_Crowley, who is now in Sam's body, looks at Gabriel and smiles while his eyes go black._

_(End of flash back) _

OH NO. Where's Gabriel? What happened this past week? I have to call Dean. I stagger towards the phone box and dial Dean's number. I recognize that I need to go to the hospital, but I can't until I know that Gabriel is safe and sound. I grunt as I hold the phone towards my ear waiting for Dean to answer the phone. "Hello, who is this?" Dean says into the phone completely unaware who was on the other line. "Dean it's Sam. I need your help, Gabriel-" I was interrupted by Dean. "Sam, you son of a bitch. How dare you call me..." Dean starts shouting at me.

I'm filled with confusion; I don't know what I did wrong. Dean continues to talk but I can't hear him anymore as my eyes close and my head hits the pavement floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam p.o.v

As I open my eyes I try to get up, but every part of my body was screaming in agony. I groaned as I tried to lie back down in the hospital bed. The doctor was standing at the end of my bed looking at sheets of paper. I try to get his attention. But I feel so weird.

"Doctor... what's going-" the doctor interrupts me "shhh don't speak you need to get plenty of rest as you can get. Don't worry you don't seem to have broken any bones or have suffered from any permanent damage. You are a very lucky young man; you survived this hit with only getting a couple of bruises. You can go home tomorrow evening. We just want to keep you for another 24 hours for observation. So how are you feeling?" He asks me.

"I'm fine I just really want to see my boyfriend and brother" I say so quietly, I wonder if he even heard me. "You have one visitor; I had to tell them to stay outside in the waiting away until you woke up. Do you want to see them" I politely reply "who is it?", he looks at a sheet of paper before saying "he is calling himself Gabriel."

I just nod gesturing to bring him here. Maybe he can tell me what has been happening to me and how i got stabbed. The doctor returns in a couple of minutes with them.

"Here he is" the doctor says as he comes back into the room a couple of minutes later with Gabriel. As soon as I see Gabriel, I rush to get out of the bed but then Gabriel rushed to my side instead, when he sees that I am struggling to move. But suddenly he stops and looks at me oddly.

"Is it really you Sammy" he hastily says. "Of course it is, who-" I stop speaking as I realize he must be thinking that Crowley was still inside me.

"You can test me if you want? Do you have any holy water?" I ask. He nods slowly and makes a bottle of water appear out of nowhere. He opens it slowly and drops it on my head. Nothing happens. Then I watch as a massive grin spreads across his face. "You didn't have to do that" I say as the water slides down my back and makes me feel uncomfortable. Then I looked up and saw the look of desire in his eyes.

We both starred into each other's eyes and leaned in painfully slow. I looked at his warm luscious lips begging for them to be on mine. I could smell his wonderful minty breath as it brushed along my lips. I couldn't fight the urge and teasing of his ways and pulled him to my lips.

His warm lips felt like heaven with its warmth and softness. But then Gabriel leaned towards my face, as our lips crushed together, I felt like I was walking on air. I mean, I could die right now and be fine with it. I'd be fine, as long as I was kissing him. He kissed back with so much intensity, and I felt like I would burst. Then we pull apart.

"Sam, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you. I thought you were dead," he says as he puts his arms around me, while he let the tears fall out of his eyes. "Gabriel, I just have a couple of bruises, and I'm never going to leave you okay, you can't get rid of me that easily." I say trying to comfort him. He lets out a small chuckle, that makes me smile, after a while he finally lets me go.

"So, tell me what has been happening and why I don't remember any of it." I ask nervously. He gets a chair and pulls it beside me.

"What was the last thing you remember Sam" he asks me as he rubs his hands together. "We were watching a movie and then… Crowley came and went inside me" I said as I finally remembered what was happening. I remember what I was thinking about before I fainted and ended up here.

I sit up straighter and grab onto Gabriel's arm. "Please tell me what happened? What did he do while he was in me? Did he hurt anyone?" I ask as my mind races over the possibilities of what I could have done. I suddenly remember the phone call I had with dean. He seems so mad at me; Crowley must have said or done something.

"I don't know Sam I tried talking to dean and Castiel but they are ignoring me. Dean even put up a spell stopping me from coming anywhere near him" he said as he placed his head in his hands. "Sam, he is stopping me from seeing my brother," Gabriel said as he started to cry.

"Its okay babe" I said as I pulled him towards me. "We will see them tomorrow and then we will find out what happened. And then we can explain what happened. He will understand, Crowley couldn't have done something this bad, could he?" I said.

"Come here, and lay next to me on this bed." I said as he nodded and lay next to me. As he lay himself down on the bed, I turned onto my side. Then Gabriel rested his head on my chest. Suddenly I felt a sudden spot of wetness on my bare skin; I realized he was crying again. I tried comforting him, one of my arms I wrapped around his shoulders, the other one I moved to run my fingers delicately through his hair.

Shifting down slightly on the bed. "What are we going to do about Crowley" he says looking up at me. "Don't worry about that now." I say as I kissed first the top Gabriel's head and then her forehead, gently taking hold of her chin, I titled the young angels head up, surprising him with a strong kiss. Gabriel gasped into my mouth, but moaned, throwing himself eagerly into the kiss as his body continued to shake from the tears still coming, halting his breaths.

He pressed as close to me as possible, grabbing me by the hair and clutching me tightly against his body. His chest was heaving, Gabriel stopped kissing me, but he was still holding firm but gently on my hair.

My eyes bored into his, I was filled with a calm curiosity and restrained passion. I heard him swallow. "Do you love me, Sam" he whisperers in my ear. I smiled nudging our noses together. "Yes" I say trying to smile. "Shall you love me forever?" he asks me nervously. "I do now, and I always will" I answered.

"There is nothing I hold dearer in my heart than you Gabriel, you are and always will be the truest love of my life." The last word was barely finished before his lips were on mine again, hungrily kissing me. He licked and bit, driving deep into the recessed of my mouth as I eagerly pulled our bodies together, running my hand over his bare skin. I rolled over on top of him and leaned down to kiss him deeply once more, forgetting about our troubles.


End file.
